the new girl
by LuciferLover
Summary: About a new girl in school. Just humor me and read it 0.o'
1. The new girl

The New Girl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The new girl  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up the winding staircase to the ladder that lead up to Professor Tawlneys class. They reached the ladder and climbed up.  
  
Hermione: I hate this ladder  
  
Ron: why because I can see up you skirt!  
  
Hermione: RON!  
  
She yelled at Ron; as Harry pulled her up though the trap hole. Ron came up with a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.  
  
Hermione: Ron you fiend  
  
Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione huffed and walked to the class. They followed after her. When they walked in they saw a girl talking to professor tawlney. She was probably just an inch under Harry making her about 5'5, or so. She had long bluish black hair that was wavy and curly in the same way Sirius' hair had been. He choked on a lump in his throat.  
  
Hermione: Are you ok Harry?  
  
Harry: yeah I'm fine  
  
Ron: Who is she?  
  
Hermione; She is a knew girl  
  
Harry: I didn't know you could start this late  
  
Harry said puzzled as her looked at Ron who shrugged in confusion also.  
  
Hermione: Don't be stupid Harry she transferred to our school  
  
Ron: I didn't know you could transfer either  
  
Harmione: all she said is that Dumbledore said she was a special case then she went to sleep.  
  
Ron: You mean she's in Gryffindor?  
  
Hermione: Well obviously Ron other wise she wouldn't be here  
  
Harry: she could've been in Ravenclaw for all we knew  
  
Hermione: Whatever  
  
Ron: Bloody hell you are annoying  
  
They all sat down at their small table the crystal balls smoked when they did.  
  
Tawlney: Class, Class. We have a new student.  
  
The class seemed to explode with bunches of whispers for they ravenclaws and the male Gryffindor. Hermione leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear  
  
Hermione: Harry brace your self  
  
Harry turned and looked at her  
  
Harry: what fo-  
  
Tawlney: Meet Miss Persephone Black  
  
A freight train of emotions hit Harry and her started chocking. His friends looked at him worriedly but tawlney kept speaking  
  
Tawlney: She has transferred here from one of the other wizardry schools and is a part of the Gryffindor side. Penelope dear go take a seat with Hermione  
  
Persephone: Yes ma'am  
  
Her voice was a dry sweet sound that echoed in harry's head.  
  
Tawlney: Harry dear is you ok?  
  
Harry looked up forcing himself to look in her direction  
  
Harry: Yes Professor I am fine  
  
Tawlney began to teach but Harry wasn't paying attention he was watching Penelope walked towards him. Then she saw him. Grayish silver eyes burned into his green ones. She had Sirius' nose and eye shape  
  
Harry: She can't be, there's no way, just no way.  
  
She had a sharp nose like Sirius and small eyes her lips were a pinkish rosy color and she had a small but tall willowy figure and she didn't look bad in her school uniform. She reached Harry and stopped. Not even looking at him she said  
  
Persephone: Yes I am  
  
Harry could feel it swelling in him. The pain and the hurt the sadness and depression. She kept walking and sat next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Hello Persephone  
  
Persephone: hello Hermione  
  
Hermione: You are what?  
  
Persephone: Sirius Blacks daughter  
  
Ron: WHAT!?  
  
Tawlney: Something wrong Ronald?  
  
Ron: No professor  
  
Tawlney: Good  
  
She continued on with the day's lesson. The class ended a while later. Standing up Harry ran out the room and down the ladder and down the steps he could here feet running after him and Hermione and Ron calling after him but they were farther back then the footsteps following him. But her kept running pushing though a bunch of students. He kept on running and running until he could no longer see or feel he was just running he didn't know where though just where ever his feet took him. He could no longer hear if anyone was still following him...  
  
To be continued 


	2. Fogive and Forget

Chapter 2  
  
Forgive and forget  
  
Finally when he woke back into reality he found that he was up in the tallest tower looking over everything. They breeze blew over him in a refreshing way. Tears washed down his cheeks even with his glasses he could no longer see. The lake was glittering in the setting sun. He must have been up here for hours with out knowing it. A knew wave of grief washed over him when he remembered watching Sirius flying away on buckbeak over this same lake. All the sudden a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
Persephone: Beautiful isn't it  
  
She appeared next to him leaning on the rail looking at the lake her eyes were red and tear stains shown on her cheeks but he could she her eyes watering still.  
  
Persephone: I was only an infant like you when they took my father to Azkaban. But even though my family and ministry of magic objected my mom took me to visit him until I was three. But then my mom got sick and we could no longer do see him I didn't see him until I was six then Lupin took me to see him and every 3 years I got to go see him until one year he didn't come. That year my mom died and I got my letter to come to school. Not here of coarse but I spent my life in between school and foster parents. I hated it then I got a letter informing me that my father had escaped from prison. I was going to run away but Lupin finally came back and got me. I was taken here well not here but near here and there was my father waiting for me. He had no idea that my mother had died and that I was all he had left besides you of coarse. He never stopped talking about you. Then after three days Lupin came and rushed a while I got and me off back to my foster parents and every once letters from my father. Telling me mostly about you, never once asking how I was about how I was treated he just told me about you. But you know what I could never once bring myself to hating him for loving you more than me. I loved my father so much. But I don't think he ever did love me. I think that one time that he got Lupin to get me it was only to see my mother. He loved my mother but I don't think he ever loved me. Then one day the letters stopped. And for months I got nothing no letters from my father none from Lupin none from anyone. Then one day last summer I got a letter from one of my relatives. You know him he is your potions professor Sivus Snape. That my father had died in a fight against Voldamort. Then a little after that I got a letter from Dumbledore requesting that I continue my studies here instead at my previous school. So I came here. And you know what I hated you so much, I hated you so much I burned the letters, newspapers anything that had your name on it or in it. I hated you so much it amazing. Can you forgive me Harry? I should not have hated you for something that was not you fault.  
  
Harry had been standing there watching and listing to her talk about Sirius her whole life and how much she had hated him because Sirius had forgotten about her because of him. She finally turned and looked at him her bottom lip was quivering a little. She had tears pouring down her cheeks. Begging for his forgiveness. Her eyes yet again seemed to burn into him. Her grey eyes were so enticing.  
  
Harry: I forgive you...  
  
To be continued 


End file.
